lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Invincible (episode)
"Invincible" is the 5th episode in Season 1 of ''Lost & Found Music Studios'' and the 5th episode overall. It aired on January 29, 2016. Synopsis "As Day 2 of the auditions begins, John vows to help Annabelle; Mary has a bold strategy for her audition; and a nervous Clara receives reassurance from an unexpected source. Plot In Busker Alley, to help calm the auditionee's nerves, Theo is performing a song that is named "Invincible". Two people, who are revealed to be Jackie and Mary, approach Theo and listen to his music. Eventually, Mary jumps in and sings along with Theo, impressing him. Mary confesses that, like she had just done (singing with a stranger), she will bring the unexpected to her audition. They conclude the song. The two compliment each other, and then introduce each other. Mary reveals that she is auditioning for Lost & Found Music Studios. Theo encourages Jackie to perform, but Mary says that she is too young, and will hopefully audition next year. In Talking Heads, Mary reveals that she is close with Jackie. Mary and Jackie bid farewell to Theo and head to the Rose Room. Jackie and Mary are in Java Junction. Mary purchases a bottle of water for herself and Jackie, to calm her nerves, and sits down beside her. Jackie asks Mary whether she is sure if she wants to go through with her risky plan: Mary has written a song called "Original", but it isn't the mandatory audition song. Mary reveals that she wants to do this plan because she wants to be remembered at Lost & Found Music Studios. The bad thing about the plan is that all auditionees are meant to perform the same song. However, Mary is willing to take risks, wanting to show her younger sister that one has to push themselves to succeed and cannot just go along with the crowd. Rachel enters Java Junction and announces that the first group is up. Mary tells Jackie that she is in the first group; she says goodbye to Jackie. The group walks into the Rose Room, and Luke commences the second day of auditions. Clara drags Giselle into Java Junction. Giselle is amazed by it. Clara tries to walk out, but she is stopped by Giselle, who reassures her. In Talking Heads, Giselle reveals that Clara has always be just as nervous as excited for audition. She also says that she needs to calm down. Giselle wishes her younger sister good luck and reminds her to be calm, and leaves. Clara sits down, nervously, on the same table as Jackie. Clara reveals that she doesn't want to mess up her audition. A few seconds later, Isaac enters. He sits next to Clara and introduces himself. Isaac immediately knows that Clara is auditioning because of how nervous she is. Isaac tells Clara that she will do well. Clara asks Isaac how long he has been attending the studio, which he reveals that he has been there for five minutes. This surprises Clara as she was not expecting an auditionee to be as calm as Isaac. Isaac uses a calming technique for Clara: Isaac asks Clara to look at his hand and asks her to show him hers; he puts his hands over Clara's, saying that she has to feel more like what she feels with her hand between Isaac's. Clara confesses that Isaac calmed her down a bit; she also says that she really hopes that Isaac makes it in, and awkwardly says that she meant that she wants to get in as well as Isaac. Back in the Rose Room, Luke asks as to who would like to go next for auditions. A person named Jamie takes the stage. Whilst this is happening, John tries to enjoy the auditions, but he can't as he can't get Annabelle's voice out of his head. John tells Luke that he has thought of a way to get Annabelle a second chance; John tells Luke that he has got to talk to Mr. T. Luke initially refuses. John tells him that if he agrees, he will owe him something. Luke agrees, saying that John owes him some soup. Luke goes back on stage and asks whether there are anymore auditionees that have not performed. To this, Mary puts her hand up and takes the stage. She confesses that her younger sister wants to follow her footsteps, wanting to show her that in order for success, a few rules would broken along the way. Mary introduces herself, and she begins to play the keyboard. As she is doing this, Mr. T notices someone (named Angus) who is recording Mary. Mr. T tells Angus not to record Mary's performance as it is breaking the rules, prompting her to not break the rules and be safe. Mary decides not to play the keyboard and asks Mr. T for the backing track. Mary begins her performance, and sings the original version of "Original". During the performance, Mary says in Talking Heads that she is singing about being original but ironically, she thinks that she is not being original and does not feel like herself on-stage. Mary's performance amazes many people--Mary does not care about what the people who are watching thinks, as she is not proud of her performance and is glad that Jackie is not watching. Mary ends her performance and Mr. T says in Talking Heads that he couldn't help but think that Mary had more potential than what was shown in her audition. Luke congratulates the auditionees and walks off stage to talk carry out the plan that John created. He asks Mr. T as to whether he can talk to him in the Green Room. Luke and John exchange looks, as Luke follows Mr. T. Disagreeing and arguing with Luke, Mr. T still does not approve of Annabelle re-auditioning. He makes Luke leave the room. Luke confesses that he will not be able to convince Mr. T because he knows that he is right. In Java Junction, Mary miserably sits down next to Jackie. Jackie thinks that Mary sung her version of the song, rather than the expected version. Mary reveals to Jackie that she in fact sung the original version. Jackie tells Mary that her doing that is great, but Mary disagrees, seeing as she was not able to showcase the real her. Mary says in Talking Heads that she is failing to encourage Jackie to be like her, as she did not take risks. Jackie reassures Mary, saying that she has never seen her perform badly. After this, Mary and Jackie hug. Mary confesses that she didn't measure up to the other auditionees. Clara nervously waits for her audition, knowing that she is not ready. Isaac sits beside Clara as Luke introduces the auditions. Isaac immediately volunteers to go first. He tells Mr. T that he should ask him for his name. This shocks people in the room as people never talk to Mr. T in the way that Isaac did. The music starts and Isaac begins singing. Isaac ends his performance and a large round of applause occur. After watching Isaac perform, Clara doubts that she will make it into Lost & Found Music Studios. Luke asks if there are any more auditionees left to go, and Clara raises her hand. Isaac does his calming technique on Clara again, just before she takes the stage. She doesn't feel ready for her audition. She begins to perform and it is blatant that she is nervous, as she has never performed in front of a crowd. Isaac stands up and begins clapping and dancing along to Clara's singing. This encourages Clara, and she does not seem to be nervous. Clara ends her song and hugs Isaac. John confesses that it is time for him to carry out the plan. He approaches Luke and asks him for the van's keys. Luke gives them to him, reminding John that he owes him another thing. John thinks that there is a ten percent chance of his plan being successful. On a street, John approaches Annabelle, who had just got a text from him about re-auditioning. Annabelle doubts that she will be allowed to audition again. John asks Annabelle whether she wants to audition again; she replies that she does. John leads Annabelle to the van and they drive off. Annabelle asks John if her re-auditioning is O.K., after she messed up. She expresses her confusion of Mr. T letting her audition. John says in Talking Heads that she cannot tell Annabelle that she is not allowed to audition, as he doesn't want her jumping out of a moving vehicle. John lies to Annabelle saying that Mr. T randomly chooses people to re-audition, and those people are the people he sees potential in. John reassures Annabelle, saying that she will do great, despite the fact that in Talking Heads, she says she is "so happy". The van arrives at the building. Meanwhile, Mr. T thanks the auditionees for coming to audition. John and Annabelle rush into the Rose Room. John tells Mr. T that is one more auditionee left, that auditionee being Annabelle. John says in Talking Heads that he had only planned for Annabelle to arrive at Lost & Found Music Studios; he also says that he does not know what to do now. Mr. T asks Annabelle if she has already had her chance. Annabelle says that she has, angering Mr. T. Annabelle is confused because she thought that Mr. T would be O.K. with her auditioning, but it is obvious that he isn't. Mr. T firmly tells John to follow him immediately. Luke takes Annabelle on to the stage and puts her in the correct position; he assures Annabelle that it will be fine. Annabelle hopes that she will not be humiliated again. In the Green Room, Mr. T admonishes John, who only argues with him. They argue and John says that he knows what it feels like to mess up and says that he will fight for Annabelle. Mr. T sighs and walks into the Rose Room, and he reluctantly gives Annabelle a second chance. This surprises many people, as it is very rare to be able to have a second chance at auditions at Lost & Found Music Studios. Annabelle performs "Now Is Our Time" flawlessly, and people even clap along to her performance. She concludes her performance and the audience applauds. Mr. T officially ends auditions. John and Annabelle hug. Trivia Cultural References *This is the first time Emily is mentioned *The title of the episode refers to a song with the same name by Maranda Thomas and Levi Clattenburg. The song is heard in the episode. Cast Main *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Michael Torontow as Mr. T *Shane Harte as Luke *Ali Milner as Parker *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Keara Graves as Leia *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Levi Clattenburg as Theo *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Deshaun Clarke as Jude Recurring *Alexandra Beaton as Emily (mentioned only) *Jeni Ross as Clara *Rakim Kelly as Isaac *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Maranda Thomas as Mary *Lauren Thomas as Jackie *Jordan Clark as Giselle *Kathryn Greco as Patricia Minor *Jamie Graham as Jamie Songs *"Invincible" *"Best Day" *"Sweet Tarts" *"Love" *"Original (Mary)" *"See Through Me" *"Original (Isaac)" *"Original (Clara)" *"Ms Invisible" *"Now Is Our Time (Annabelle)" Quotes Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016